TwoStar Constellation
by Neal Wolf
Summary: Part 4 of a series. Flash the Wonder Dog and Canina LaFur together at last... Fat Cat's not gonna like that...


Flash sat in his dressing room, looking more than a little distressed as he looked over a recent memo regarding his show. "'Re-vamping the series'?" he muttered to himself. "Conrad and I have been doing this show for years; why would they want to go and re-vamp it now? And what's this silliness about 'new characters'?" He was still grousing when he heard a knock at his door. 

The knock was quickly followed by the director letting himself in. "Flash, ol' buddy, I just wanted to introduce you to your new co-star…" The German Shepherd considered giving the human a dirty look, but his jaw dropped as a white-and-pink form strode into the room. "Flash the Wonder Dog, meet Canina La Fur, star of stage, screen, and the occasional dog-food commercial. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." The director withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Flash blinked in astonishment, his voice coming out as a stammer. "Y… y… you're the real, honest-to-goodness Canina?"

Canina just smiled, batting her eyes. "In the fur; I take it you're a fan…?"

Flash flushed, still finding it hard to speak. "Gosh, I've been a fan of yours for years and years…"

Canina made an honest effort to hide her disdain, sensing where this was going; her tone remained kind. "How sweet…"

"…and years and years…"

Her expression turned sour, sarcasm sneaking into her voice. "How lovely…"

Flash didn't notice. "… and years and…"

Canina's eyes narrowed. "Put a sock in it, Supermutt; I get the point."

Flash cringed a bit, then chuckled, smiling shyly. "Sorry… you have to admit, though: it's not very often a star gets star-struck. Say, we've got some time before we're scheduled to start shooting; would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch?"

The canine actress regained her sweet composure. "I would be delighted." Flash pawed the door open, holding it for Canina in gentlemanly (okay, gentle_dog_ly) fashion, and the pair made their way to the TV studio's commissary.

* * *

Fat Cat stepped into his office, looking forward to the lunch soon to be brought up. His calm grin soon turned to a sneer as the elevator doors opened, revealing a diminutive, yellow-capped figure at his desk, staring intently (and rather closely) at his computer monitor. "Mole?" he growled. 

Mole cringed at the sound, then turned to face his employer. "Um, hi, boss…" he said sheepishly.

The feline's icy glare remained fixed on his henchman as he came around the desk. "What are you sitting in front of?"

"Your computer?"

Fat Cat was now standing directly behind him. "And what have I told you a thousand times to never come within ten feet of, let alone play with?"

The chubby mole scratched his temple a moment, trying to think and clearly having to put some effort into it. "Your computer?" he finally replied.

"Mm-hmm…" the gray-furred crime boss cracked his knuckles.

Mole cowered in the oversized chair he was sitting in. "You're gonna bonk me in the head, aren't you?"

Fat Cat's tone turned condescending. "Three correct guesses in a row…" Mole fell to the floor from the force of Fat Cat's blow. "I think that's a record for you," he finished sarcastically, taking the spot his nearsighted employee had just occupied. "Now, what sort of senseless drivel had you so enraptured?"

Mole picked himself up, rubbing his head. "It's the boobtube website; they have all kind'a neat stories about what's gonna be on TV."

Fat Cat couldn't resist a smirk. "A boob on boobtube's website; how appropriate." He looked over the news items currently on the screen, his eyes narrowing as they fell on one in particular. "'Flash the Wonder Dog'? That insipid canine's still on the air?" He read further. "… and they're adding _another_ dog to the show!?" His paws clenched into fists as he slammed them into his desk. "That's it! Since trashing his reputation didn't work, I'm going to have to trash _him_!" He grabbed Mole by the scruff of the neck and held him up to eye level with himself. "Gather up the boys, Mole; we're going to go pay our old friend Flash a little visit…"

* * *

Canina licked her lips as daintily as it's possible for one to do so. "I simply _must_ get the number for the studio's caterer; this is delicious!" 

Flash swallowed a bite of his own lunch and smiled at her. "I still say the studio commissary has some of the best food in the world. It may not be filet mignon, but…"

She chuckled a little. "Oh, that's okay, dearie. Usually, when I'm shooting one of my occasional dog food commercials, I get stuck eatin' whatever garbage I'm tryin' to sell." She regarded Flash for a moment, then her eyes were pulled to a pin just below his neck. "That symbol… the RR with the lightning bolt… I've seen that somewhere before…"

"Hm?" he glanced down, then smiled. "Oh, that; that was a gift from some friends of mine, the Rescue Rangers. They made me an honorary member after they helped me stop a cat out to ruin my reputation… and find my courage."

A small grin played at Canina's features. "Well, it _is_ a small world, isn't it? Seems we have a mutual acquaintance…"

Flash quirked an eye bridge curiously. "You know them, too?"

"They saved my doggie biscuits twice."

The German shepherd's smile widened. "Well, fancy that. Actually, I just got a letter from them the other day, a wedding invitation…"

Canina nodded. "I got one, too; Chip and that little mouse girl are gettin' hitched." She thought for a moment. "I hope this doesn't seem un-ladylike to suggest, but maybe we could go together…"

Flash blushed for a moment, then quickly regained his composure and bowed his head, looking up into her eyes. "I would consider it an honor, Ms. La Fur."

It suddenly struck Canina how silly that name sounded, at least coming from him. "Oh, you can call me Canina; we _are_ going to be workin' together, after all. Besides, it'd sound kind of strange for me to call you 'Mr. The Wonder Dog'."

Flash couldn't help but laugh. "Good point… although, I was starting to get attached to 'Supermutt'…"

She blushed slightly, smiling. "Sorry about that; the whole 'years and years' thing just grates on me."

Flash shook his head slightly. "It's quite all right. Actually, you may not realize it, but we have something else in common, too."

It was Canina's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Do we, now?"

He nodded. "My very first television show was 'Kablammo Man Adventures, Featuring Flash, the Wonder Pup'..."

Her expression darkened a bit. "'Pup'?"

"Mm-hmm; it was several years ago. Anyhow, it was sponsored by Kanine Krunchies, and you were featured in the commercials."

Canina thought about this. "Kanine Krunchies? Goodness, I was barely more than a pup myself when I worked for them." She smiled sweetly at him. "Guess we're not as far apart in age as I thought..."

"Guess not," he smiled back, then sighed as he glanced up at the time. "We really should get ready for today's shooting. May I escort you back to your dressing room?"

Canina stood, shaking her head. "Thank you, Flash, but no; I… need some time to myself to go over my motivation for the part."

The corners of his ears drooped slightly, but he nodded and grinned. "As you wish." He winced slightly as he stood up; he'd been sitting on his tail the entire time to keep it from wagging furiously. His grin spread to a smile as he gathered up the trash from their meal. "I'll see you on the set."

She smiled as she watched him leave, then sighed as she headed for her own dressing room. She really didn't like lying to him, but there were a few things on her mind that she needed to sort through on her own. Sure, she'd had boyfriends in the past… several of them… and male fans having a crush on her was quite common. Flash was different, somehow, though. He wasn't arrogant, like most of the male actors she'd known in the past, and he wasn't simply awed by being in the presence of a star; he was a star in his own right. It wasn't that he enjoyed the company of Canina La Fur, star of stage, screen, and the occasional dog food commercial; he seemed to simply enjoy the company of Canina from Little Rock, and when she was truly honest with herself, she enjoyed his. She found part of herself wishing she hadn't declined his offer of an escort.

When she opened her dressing room door, that part got a lot stronger…

* * *

Flash hummed to himself as he got ready, carefully removing his Ranger logo pin and setting it on his vanity table. Though he displayed it proudly most of the time, he never wore it on the set, figuring the director would take it from him and throw it away. He adjusted his mask slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"In just a few minutes," he said to his reflection, "you'll be shooting your first scene with Canina". His mind drifted back to an earlier time, another place. He was just a puppy starting out in show business, sitting on the set of "Kablammo Man Adventures", watching the commercials that would be running with the show. He recalled the first time he saw Canina; instant puppy love. He swore right then and there that someday he'd get to meet her. Now, here he was getting ready to shoot a scene of _his_ show, with her as his co-star.

He had never really lost that image, though time and experience had jaded it a bit. He'd seen first-paw how other named actresses behaved, so full of themselves that they could rarely see past their noses unless there was a mirror nearby, and had resigned himself to believing that Canina would be no different. At first, she did seem to have pretty much the same air about her, but as they sat and talked at lunch, she seemed to lighten up, becoming much more down to earth and casual. His tail nearly jerked itself out from under him when she asked him to go with her to the Rangers' wedding. He was talking to Canina, not Ms. La Fur, and he found this just as enjoyable as those past memories of dreaming of meeting her… perhaps more.

His reverie was broken rather abruptly by the sounds of a struggle reaching his ears. It was very quiet; most of the building was soundproof (at least by human standards). He took just a second to determine its direction, then bolted out the door, cutting a sharp right and heading straight for Canina's room.

Flash's sensitive ears had already told him he was too late when he burst through the door. Though it had been brief, she had put up one heck of a fight; furniture and accessories were strewn everywhere. Not a single item in the room was where it was supposed to be, especially its living occupant, who wasn't in it at all.

"Canina?!" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he called for her, looking and sniffing around for clues to who had done this. There were four distinct scents in the room, besides hers, all of them vaguely familiar. He was nosing around near her dressing table when he found the small scrap of paper containing the note.

_Flash,_

_Your co-star is at the Happy Tom Cat Food factory, on the roof. If you want her back, you have until 3:00 to come and get her…_

It was unsigned.

"I'm going to need some help with this," Flash thought, "and I know just where to get it". He brushed the paper as he started to turn, just then noticing that there was more on the other side.

_This is personal, just between you and me. If I even suspect that you've involved those ridiculous Rangers, or anyone else for that matter, there won't be enough of your co-star left to fill a doggy bag. Let's review: Happy Tom Cat Food factory, roof, 3:00, ALONE._

The canine TV star sighed. "So much for _that_ idea," he thought. "Guess I'm on my own." He glanced at a nearby clock; 2:45. Fortunately, the cat food factory wasn't far from the studio. He'd be cutting it close, but he could make it.

Flash picked up the note, deciding to take it with him so that the humans didn't find it and do something stupid. Determination burned in his eyes as he took off at a full run for the back exit. "Hold on, Canina, I'm on my way…"

* * *

Canina struggled against the ropes that held her tight against the heater chimney, glaring at the four goons who'd brought her here as well as the rotund feline who told them to. "Now look Garfield, I don't know what you want with me, but I guarantee you won't get away with it." 

Fat Cat grinned, stroking his whiskers; his voice dripped with condescension. "You? Why my dear lady, it isn't _you_ I want at all. You're just the bait to draw out the one I'm really after: that moronic mongrel of a co-star you have…"

Her eyes widened. "Flash? What's your beef with him?"

"Let's just say he and I have an old account to settle…" the crime boss glanced toward a nearby clock tower; less than a minute to go. "If I were you, though, I'd be more concerned with hoping he hurries up. In fact, you should pray he gets here by three as if your life depends on it," the corner of Fat Cat's mouth twisted into a sneer, "because it does".

**BONG!** The clock tower told them that the moment of truth had arrived. **BONG!** "He won't let me down," Canina tried to convince herself. "I know he won't…"

"Ar-roo-roo-roo-rooo-rooo!" The third bell's toll was joined by Flash's signature "Ride Of the Valkyries" howl as he leapt from the top of a nearby fire escape onto the roof, facing Fat Cat and his henchmen.

Fat Cat greeted the actor with a smile. "Ah, Flash, just in the nick of time in true hero fashion. Long time no see…"

Flash's eyes narrowed, recognizing him immediately. "_You_… you've got a lot of nerve…"

"Save it, flea bag," Fat Cat gestured toward his henchmen, who moved to surround Canina and looked very unpleasant.

"Like you said in your note, this is between you and me," Flash growled. "Let her go."

"Why certainly," the feline sneered, "just as soon as you surrender _yourself_ to me".

Flash looked to Canina, who was shaking her head, then back to Fat Cat. His heart sank, but his stance and tone remained defiant. "Release Canina first."

Fat Cat snorted. "How am I to know you'll hold up your end of the deal?"

"You're less likely to than I am."

Fat Cat considered this. He was right, of course, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Very well." He stood and walked over to Canina, extending a single claw. He then slipped the claw under one of the ropes holding her. "I'll cut her loose while my men secure you. Fair enough?"

Flash weighed his options for a moment, then nodded, lowering his head with a sigh. He watched as Fat Cat cut Canina free while his own legs were tied together just as a rodeo cowboy might tie up a calf. Canina, meanwhile, shook herself to get her blood flowing properly again, a sense of helplessness washing over her as her would-be rescuer was lifted over the flunkies' heads.

"Bring him to the cannery, boys," Fat Cat commanded. "It's time for the Wonder Dog to become Wonder _Chow_!"

If asked later, Canina couldn't be sure if it was the cat's wicked cackle, the look of utter defeat in Flash's eyes, or some other factor entirely. At that moment, she was overwhelmed with a sensation she couldn't recall ever feeling before: genuine concern for someone other than herself. That concern quickly sparked into rage, and she snarled as she lunged at Fat Cat, knocking him to the ground and standing her forepaws on his chest.

Seeing this surprising turn of events, the cronies momentarily forgot about their captive. Flash used their distraction to bite through the ropes holding him, freeing himself and attacking them in a cloud of dust and fur, with the occasional flash of green scales.

Canina grinned at the ruckus, then heard the distinct sound of feline claws extending from beneath her. She shifted one paw from Fat Cat's chest to his throat, meeting his eyes with an icy glare. "Go ahead, gimme an excuse. _I dare you_…"

Wart was the first thrown clear of the melee, colliding head-first with the heater chimney that moments ago had been Canina's prison. Mepps and Snout soon followed, the former sliding to a dazed stop while the latter soared over the edge of the roof, his shirt catching a light pole on the way down; that same light pole had replaced one that saved the lives of two chipmunks thrown from the very same roof a few years prior. When the dust finally settled, Mole continued to swing at empty air while Flash stood holding him in his jaws by the back of his sweater.

Canina's grin got a bit wider. "Flash, honey, you remember that old TV show 'Bowling For Bozos'?"

Flash grinned back. "Yeah, it ran right before my show for a while."

"You shouldn't talk with yer mouth full, dearie," she couldn't resist a giggle.

Flash nodded, then spun completely around, releasing his prisoner nearly the full way through the arc. Canina leapt aside a split-second before Mole slammed into his employer, sending both of them sprawling a good twenty feet and leaving them both stunned.

"Nice shot," Canina laughed as Flash walked up beside her.

"Thanks," he replied, chuckling a bit himself. "Pretty good timing on your part."

"I'm a hoofer, darlin'," Canina told him. "Timing comes naturally."

"Good point." He smiled as their eyes met. "Y'know, we make a pretty good team…"

Her smile matched his; something inside her felt like a pup again looking into his eyes. "We do, don't we?"

Flash nodded. "C'mon, let's get back to the studio before they send out a search party."

"Hold on, I wanna take care of somethin' first…" The softness in her eyes departed as they left his, becoming cold and hard as they met Fat Cat's. "Now listen good, chubby, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. If you _ever_ mess with Flash or me again, we will _both_ hunt you down and find out the hard way how many chew toys we can make out of your sorry hide, you got it?"

Fat Cat groaned. "If I never see another dog again, it'll be too soon…"

**Epilogue: one week later**

Gadget sat on the couch at Ranger HQ, flipping through the day's mail. She looked up and smiled as she heard Chip come in from the kitchen.

The Rangers' leader smiled back at his fiancée. "Anything interesting?"

"Mostly RSVP cards from the wedding invitations we sent out," she replied, sorting through the stack of cards in her lap. "Midge, Chirp-Sing, Buzz, Cassandra…" She paused a moment, regarding one of the cards. "Well, how about that; looks like Flash and Canina La Fur will each be bringing a date."

Chip smirked. "Who, their show-business egos?"

"No," she smiled as she held up a single RSVP card with two paw prints, "each other".


End file.
